The prior art is documented with examples of molding assemblies, such as which can integrate various types of glass fibers into the produced part for purposes of providing additional strength and rigidity. This is particularly of value in the production of such as thinner parts integrated into vehicle applications.
US 2002/0052440, to Tochioka et al., teaches a long glass fiber filler reinforced resin material for molding includes a matrix polymer comprising a polypropylene component having a pentad isotactic index of at least 95%, and having a melt flow rate (JIS K7210, a temperature of 230° C.; and a load of 21.18N) of 100 to 300 g/10 min; a long glass fiber filler in a content of 30 to 50 mass percent with respect to a total mass; an affinity providing component for providing affinity between the matrix polymer and the long glass fiber filler. At least the matrix polymer and the long glass fiber filler form a composite. Thus, breakage of the long glass fiber filler is suppressed during molding processing, so that a molded article having a high bending modulus and a high impact strength can be molded.
US 2002/0156176 to Saito et al. discloses a long fiber-reinforced polypropylene resin composition for a molded article which is improved in all of a mechanical strength, a rigidity and an impact resistance and excellent as well in a durability, in which the long fiber-reinforced polypropylene resin composition comprises a long fiber-reinforced propylene polymer composition comprising a propylene polymer modified with unsaturated carboxylic acid or an anhydride thereof and having an isotactic pentad ratio of 96% or more and a melt flow rate of 100 to 500 g/10 min, an alkaline earth metal compound, and a glass fiber; and a propylene-ethylene copolymer composition comprising a propylene-ethylene copolymer having a melt flow rate of 10 to 60 g/10 min and a nucleating agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,650, to Schweizer et al., teaches a method for making a composite part including the steps of providing continuous reinforcing fiber strand material, providing a mold having an inner cavity, placing the continuous strand material in the mold cavity, providing a composite material containing discontinuous reinforcing fibers, adding the composite material to the mold cavity and molding a composite part from the composite material and the strand material such that the part is reinforced by continuous and discontinuous reinforcing fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,646, to Jansz et al., discloses a glass mat reinforced thermoplastic semi-finished sheet material and associated method for producing including a thermoplastic resin and at least two needled continuous and/or chopped glass fibre strand mats. Each of the glass mats is needled from the two sides in an asymmetrical way, so that the number of fibre ends protruding from the two major mat surfaces are practically the same, but the length of said fibre ends protruding from the first major surface is substantially longer than the length of the fibre ends protruding from the second opposite major surface. The glass mats are impregnated with thermoplastic resin, having either their first major surfaces directed towards the outside surface of the thermoplastic sheet, for maximum mouldability, or having their second major surfaces directed towards the outside surface of the thermoplastic sheet, for maximum surface quality of the moulded part.
Finally, Ban 2012/0190785 teaches a long glass reinforced resin composite including two kinds of thermoplastic matrix resin (a1, a2) which have different viscosities and a long glass fiber (B). A method of preparing the long glass reinforced resin composite includes preparing a LFT (Long fiber thermoplastic) master-batch composition by impregnating the long glass fiber (B) of continuous phase into the low viscosity thermoplastic resin (a2), and compounding the LFT (Long fiber thermoplastic) master-hatch composition with high viscosity thermoplastic resin to produce a composite having excellent mechanical properties such as impact strength, tensile strength, and flexural modulus.